


Evening prayer

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-22
Updated: 2005-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wufei and Trowa discuss an upcoming preventers mission to break up a terrorist cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening prayer

“Our information shows that they gather as a group in the main hanger for prayer five times a day as dictated.” Wufei paused in his briefing then stabbed at the enlarged blueprint on the wall behind him “Our best window of attack is during evening prayer which takes place after the sun has completely set. Our operative on the inside will let us know when prayer has started and we will advance then. We should have the cover of darkness to assist us. I expect everyone in this room by 1500 hours for final briefing and deployment. That is all for now unless there is any questions?” His dark eyes swept the room quickly for any raised hands. Seeing none he dismissed the group with a wave of his hand.

When the last of the Preventers had left the room Wufei raised his eyes from the mission plan he was studying to see Trowa leaning casually against the back wall of the room.

“Salatu-l-Isha”

Wufei blinked, confused by the unfamiliar word “I’m sorry?”

“Salatu-l-Isha” Trowa repeated “the evening prayer.”

“Ah, I was not aware you were knowledgeable about the Muslim faith.”

Trowa shrugged then pushed himself away from the wall and walked towards the front of the room. “Quatre is Muslim, though he does not actively involve himself in it.”

Wufei nodded solemnly, that made sense. All of them had seen too much death and destruction to put too much credence in a benevolent supreme being.

“Is there something that is bothering you?” Wufei asked noting the slight frown marring his friend’s face.

Trowa shook his head slightly then spoke abruptly. “It seems somehow wrong to interrupt people in prayer. Even terrorists who are praying for help in creating more chaos in the world deserve the right to practice their religion after all. It feels as if we are exploiting their faith somehow. Using it against them, just like their leaders who are telling them that they should die for the greater glory of their god.”

Wufei considered his words carefully before replying. “I agree that everyone has the right to practice their religion unmolested however, this is a heavily armed group of terrorists we are attempting to subdue. I have a responsibility to the agents under my command to get them in and out as safely as I possibly can. This is the best way I can accomplish that.”

“I am not arguing with your mission plan nor am I asking you to change it. From a purely tactical point of view it is the best way to accomplish your goals.” Trowa smiled slightly, his eyes looking past his friend to focus on a spot on the wall. “I can’t help but wonder though, how we would be judged…”

“I would think” a light tenor cut off the rest of Trowa’s statement causing both men to turn towards the slender blond standing in the now open doorway. “We would be judged much harsher if we chose to accept a higher loss of life over a ritual.” 


End file.
